For The Love Of You (English Version)
by inolvidable23
Summary: Based on the promo of the 5º season part 2. There was a lot of ways to do what she was going to do but only one way to create the effect she wanted to save Bo. The only problem was trusting Zee. " You don't have any other option to make this right, dearie...then we look a way to solve your problem."


**Summary:** Based on the promo of the 5º season part 2. There was a lot of ways to do what she was going to do but only one way to create the effect she wanted to save Bo. The only problem was trusting Zee.

" _You don't have any other option to make this right, dearie...then we look a way to solve your problem."_

 _AN: Sorry for the mistakes! Enjoy!_

* * *

A reunion with her wasn't her best idea but, who knew Hades better than Zeus? Surely no one, that's why Lauren was here in front of that woman, waiting, needing some way to solve this mess without having to make Bo turn into the monster she feared to be.

"You think Kenzi is the key?" asked Lauren.

"Kenzi is always the key, you know, you may be her love. Dyson and Tamsin could be her strength but Kenzi..."

"Kenzi is her heart. I know." said Lauren with a smile.

"Yeah and there is the problem. Kenzi is alive, yes and she's far away but Freyja won't give up on her soul if she don't has something better."

Lauren ran her hands down her hair trying to think of some other way to do this but it was impossible Zee knew the only thing Freyja wanted more than Kenzi was Lauren and she would do anything for the doctor's soul.

Including giving up Kenzi's.

"Well...history ends with me and Kenzi." said Lauren with a little smile.

"You're giving up?" asked Zee.

"Not really." said Lauren. "But I prefer my death, save Kenzi and give Bo the peace she needs to fight her father."

"You want her."

"I love her." said Lauren. "How much time I have?"

"Not much...a couple of hours I think." said Zee crossing her arms.

"It had to be enough...thanks, Zee."

"A pleasure, Lauren."

Lauren smiled before she got out of the office and the first thing she did was go to the clubhouse. She needed to talk to Bo one last time even if she was still angry with the succubus for going to her father.

She needed to say goodbye with somethin more that a fight between them.

"Bo?" called Lauren when she got back at the clubhouse.

"Lauren..." said Bo giving the doctor a worried smile. "...look I..."

"No, Bo. It's ok." said Lauren.

She couldn't stop herself from going to hug the succubus putting her head in her shoulder. She was going to miss her but she needed to do this and face the consequences of her actions and besides, it was Kenzi.

She couldn't let go the possibility of saving her from Freyja.

"I only want you to promise something, Bo. Never lose your heart to the darkness...never let him take control of you."

"I promise you." said Bo with a happy tone in her voice. "Nobody can control me, Lauren, nobody but you."

"Bo..."

"I love you, Lauren and that is nothing the darkness can't take or control from me."

Lauren felt her eyes burning with unseen tears but she did her best to stop them as she took Bo's lips in a gentle kiss. That was the moment she wanted to remember forever. Bo's arms around her as they kissed like nothing else was important but them.

Yes, this was eternity for Lauren.

"I love you, Bo."

Bo smiled and kissed her again before she told Lauren that Dyson called for a meeting at the Dahl. They had to talk about the best way to protect Alicia and Bo wanted Lauren with her but the doctor needed time to get ready for her own plans.

Her hidden agenda.

"Are you sure?"

"I stay here looking for what I need." said Lauren.

"Ok, then I see you later."

Bo kissed her again and left while Lauren breathed and looked at the clubhouse for the last time. That was going to be the hardest goodbye of her life and Lauren didn't knew how to be strong till her time came.

But she had to be strong and brave to face her future and for everything she held dear, she will be just that.

Zee had to give some credit to Lauren Lewis and Kenzi Malikov, she never meet any human who was so willing to give up everything, including their lives, for some egoistic and cruel fae.

It was admirable, she didn't had any doubt in that...

That's why she was there making deals with Freyja and looking her being all winner queen over her as Zee tried to remain calm and not kill her in that moment.

"Then...we have a deal?"

"Of course we have a deal. Lauren Lewis is an important asset for me." said Freyja. "When I can take her?"

"In this very moment...but you know what's the price of having Lauren."

"Then, it's done."

And with a simple move of her hand, the gods sealed the written destiny of Kenzi and Lauren as if they were nothing more but chess pieces...

 **-For The Love Of You-**

When Bo called Lauren, she was hoping to lure the doctor to come to the Dahl where everybody was already reunited and the doctor promised to be there, just a little later than the rest making Bo frown because she was starting to feel the need to have Lauren always with her and to prove her that she loved the blonde and wasn't afraid to show it anymore.

"Why don't you go looking for her?" asked Dyson appearing beside her.

Bo smiled at the wolf seeing the change in him. He had been lost this past years but now she was starting to see the old Dyson again and she was glad that the reason behind that change was a human.

The human they needed to protect now, Alicia.

"My love life is a disaster you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that." laughed Dyson putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let her go, Bo. You love her, she loves you and there is nothing better than to be in love like you are."

Bo looked at him before she hugged Dyson, kissing his cheek in the process and deciding to go look for Lauren as he told her. The succubus was ready for this and with that thought, she got out of the Dahl ready to let Lauren see she was there for the long haul when she found the doctor, suddenly, in the road with a little smile and tears running down her face.

"Lauren?"

The doctor turned a little surprised and scared and that's when Bo felt a strong force that froze her in place, making her unable to walk up to Lauren and see what was wrong.

"Lauren!"

Lauren stood there, in silence while Bo tried to walk up to her unable to move as they looked each other at the eyes, trying to comunicate through their love.

And then, out of nowhere, Bo saw the lights of a truck.

"Lauren!" "Run!"

Her life stopped as she saw the truck make his way to Lauren till it hit her making the doctor fly back to the ground as Bo let out a wounded cry that was heard even inside the Dahl and made Dyson and the others walk outside to see what was happening.

"No!"

"Bo?"

"Doctor Lewis?"

Dyson's and Alicia's voices broke in her mind but Bo was only aware of Lauren and ran to her as soon as she could till she got beside her lover, keening beside her and cupping Lauren in her arms as Bo tried to stop the tears running down her face.

Lauren was looking at her with that sweet smile that told Bo that everything was going to be fine even if she knew the truth. Lauren's face was beaten and broken and there was blood everywhere and Bo didn't knew how to breath anymore as she tried to stay strong for the love of her life.

"Lauren...hold on...I'm going to give you chi..."

"I did it..."

Lauren put a bloodied hand in Bo's cheek and the succubus closed her eyes wanting to feel the touch of her angel as she tried to give her life and stop the end she couldn't face but the chi wasn't working and Bo felt her life getting ripped out of her just like Lauren's was.

"What's wrong?" growled Bo desperate.

"You can't save me, love...the rules..." muttered Lauren.

"What rules?" asked Bo before she realized something about this moment and the last time she talked to Lauren. "What did you do?"

"For you...for Kenzi..." muttered Lauren. "I love you..."

"Lauren...Lauren, don't leave me, please." "Dyson!" "Trick!"

"Bo...Lauren, my god." muttered Dyson running to them.

"She need a hospital." said Alicia.

Trick was calling the ambulance while Bo cupped her lover in her arms and told her how much she loved her over and over and how happy they will be once this was over and they talked about the things Lauren can or can't do to protect them.

And while Bo talked, Lauren smiled and closed her eyes feeling her moment come to an end.

"Lauren?" "Lauren!"

"Bo, calm down...she's just unconscious." muttered Dyson.

"The ambulance is coming, Bo. She's going to be fine." said Trick.

Bo wanted to believe them but she found herself hopeless as she looked at the doctor fighting for her life and losing the battle as Bo was left with the truth that if Lauren died there...her soul would die with her.

* * *

 _ **Lauren is going to die, Kenzi...please, we need you...**_

An hour later Kenzi was in a plane ready to be there for her family while she thought in what could be happening and a full of thoughts invaded her mind making her feel worry, fear and on top of that a great amount of sadness.

Lauren was dying because she was hit by a truck.

 _With all they face everyday, she's going to go down because she was hit by a fucking truck?_

She couldn't believe it when Dyson called her and, the be fair, she wasn't ready for this to be happening to Lauren Lewis. The doctor she knew was always ready, always in alert...how she let something like this happen?

All the fly Kenzi couldn't do anything but think of Lauren, her relationship with her and she realized that maybe she could have done more, just like with her relationship with Hale. She could have talked before, she could have done something before...

But the time stopped and she didn't realize it till it was too late.

She got off the plane before she expected and the first thing she did was getting to her family because now all of them and especially Bo, needed her more than ever and she wanted to be there, she only needed a way to get to the hospital.

"I can bring you to the hospital."

The voice scared her as she looked at the perfect blonde that was standing in front of her, looking at her with a smile that made Kenzi unsure of this woman's intentions.

"Who are you?" asked Kenzi.

"I'm Zee...and I know what happened to Lauren. I'm here to tell you and your friends why she did what she did." said Zee.

"I'm not..."

"Kenzi, Lauren did this for you and for Bo, please just hear her part of the story and then you can do whatever you want." said the blonde.

Kenzi was about say something when she realized what Zee said and the surprise appeared at her face giving Zee the chance to transport them to the waiting room of the hospital where Dyson stood in the door with Alicia hugging him, Trick talked to the nurses and Bo sat in one of the plastic chairs, lost like a little child.

"Bo..."

With the sound of her name, Bo looked up seeing Kenzi as the little russian felt her heart break for her best friend while the succubus got up and walked to her with a tear running down her face.

"Kenz..."

"Bo-Bo..." muttered Kenzi.

"I'm going to lose her, Kenzi..."

Kenzi hugged her when Bo put her forehead in her best friend's shoulder as the russian looked back at Zee who didn't seemed very comfortable with what was happening in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here, monster?" growled Trick looking at the blonde who brought her there before his eyes turned at her and he went pale. "Kenzi?"

"Trick..."

"I brought her there to tell you what's happening and why Lauren is here." said Zee.

"You..." muttered Dyson putting a hand around Alicia. "You did this."

Bo looked at Zee with her eyes full of power making the god feel like if she didn't say anything now she could become the next meal for an stressed succubus.

"No...well, yes. But it was to save her." said Zee looking at Kenzi. "Freyja could reclaim you in the moment she wanted and Lauren didn't want that to happen, besides there was you, succubus, the doctor truly believe that the only way to defeat you father was bring back your heart safe and sound."

And there wasn't a need for a genious to know that the only way for Lauren's plan to work was with Kenzi here, with them.

"She did it for you both...for you all." said Zee.

In that moment the doors opened and the doctor appeared with a long face and sad eyes looking at them.

"Bo Dennis?"

"Doctor...how is she?"

"Miss Dennis...we did everything we could but...I'm sorry, she doesn't have much time left." said the doctor. "You should come to say goodbye."

Of all the ways to break down, this was possibly the worst for the people who knew Bo Dennis as they saw her fell to the ground with a loud cry that broke the heart of all the people that was with her. There wasn't any super succubus, not a trace of her power or rage, only the pain of a woman in love who just lost the most precious thing in her life.

* * *

"So...you're the one I had to wait for..."

Lauren smiled when she saw Tamsin waiting for her in the surgery room with "the other world" waiting for her in the form of a blind light that was behind the valkyrie.

"You being the last thing I see of this world...what a mess, right Tam-Tam?"

"Why are you here?" asked Tamsin.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Lauren looking at her body in the operation table.

Tamisn didn't look at her and not because she didn't want to but because that wasn't the last view she wanted to remember from a friend. The Lauren in the bed was totally destroyed, blood covered her body, her shirt was open and her skin was pale...even her hair lost all her golden color.

No, that wasn't something Tamsin wanted to remember.

"At the end this world killed you."

"Yes, but I did what I wanted to do, at least." admitted Lauren with a smile.

Tamsin smiled before she got ready to bring Lauren home when, suddenly, the doors of the room opened and Kenzi, Dyson, Alicia, Trick and Bo entered in the room seeing the valkyrie who was clearly affected, just like the rest of them, for the lose of the blonde doctor.

"Tamsin?" muttered Dyson.

"I came to bring her home." said Tamsin looking at the ground. "I'm sorry for your lost."

From where she was, Lauren could see everyone surrounding her bed and even if she felt a little ashamed of how bad her body looked right now, she felt overwhelmed with sadness and love as she saw tears in Dyson's eyes, sadness in Trick movements and discomfort in Alicia's body language.

But the worst was when she saw the silent rage in Kenzi and the utterly broken heart, clearly visible in Bo's eyes.

Kenzi took her hand and squeeze it till her knucles turned white hoping for a reaction that never came while Bo touched the blonde's cheek and put her forehead against Lauren's.

The moment was so final and so silent for Lauren that she was able to feel all the love Bo always held for her as she looked at the succubus with her eyes full of tears and thankful that Tamsin was the only witness she had.

"I love you, Lauren." muttered Bo taking Lauren's lifeless hand in hers. "Thank you for saving Kenzi, thank you for always being there for me, thank you for loving me...thank you for everything."

 _I'm sorry I wasn't able to love you the way you deserve, I'm sorry for not putting you first in my life...I'm sorry for wasting my time with you...I'm sorry._

Lauren understood everything completely and smiled before the light covered her and Tamsin and, after one last look at the people she considered family and the woman she loved, Lauren Lewis let Tamsin took her away, to her new home.

A new home where she could see Bo someday.

 **-For The Love Of You-**

 _1 year later..._

And after everything...there they were.

"Yes!"

Kenzi put her arms up while the bouquet of flowers flew to her hands in the wedding of Dyson and Alicia. The celebration was big because everyone wanted to celebrate a moment of union and the destruction of Hades in one of the fights who will end in the books one of these days.

But the most important thing is that they needed a moment for them before life came running again.

Kenzi got a serious job and a caring boyfriend who respected her and lover her enough to accept her life with fae. He was not Hale but Kenzi found out happiness and that was all the human needed for now.

Mark, Trick and Vex formed a new alliance and now the Dahl was one of the most popular places of the city because they worked very hard and because Trick's granddaughter was, literally, the queen of all fae who lived in this world.

Tamsin came back as a changed woman. She was more compromised, more mature and open with all of them and she had a very healthy relationship with Evony Fleurette Marquise that, saying the truth, was nothing she was before.

Even if she still held some of her acid words...

Dyson and Alicia finally were ready to sit down and now, after their second month of pregnancy, the two of them decided celebrate their love with a wedding held by Trick and full of emotions and moments that would be forever in their minds.

And Bo? After Lauren's death, Bo became focused in her destiny and she defeated her father thanks to her will and Zee ultimate sacrifice of her life in the little time Bo passed controled by her father's darkness. Finally, Bo remembered all she had and all she fought and became what she was today.

Even if she never recovered from Lauren's death.

"Bo?"

Kenzi's voice made the actual queen of the fae turn to see her and seeing behind her best friend the wedding she would had with Lauren if the doctor was still her, with her, loving her like she always did.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"A lot..." said Bo with tears in her eyes. " I don't know how to live without her, Kenzi."

"Oh, Bo-Bo..."

"Is like my life didn't had a meaning, like I don't know how to be myself without her anymore." said Bo taking her glass of wine. "I would give everything to have her here, with me."

"Everything?"

Tamsin's voice made the two women turn to see the valkyrie smiling back at them with Dyson, Alicia and the rest of their friends looking at them like if they were ready to give Bo a big surprise.

"Everything..."

"Wow...so you love her that much?" pressed Tamsin.

"Of course, despite the time...there will be nothing like Lauren, ever." said Bo with a tear running down her face.

"I love you too, Bo."

That voice stopped the succubus who looked behind the valkyrie seeing for the first time the form of a woman, her woman, her love and the person Bo could never replace in her heart or soul.

She was Lauren and she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Lauren?" asked a stunned Kenzi beside Bo.

"I'm...ah...a present from the gods and goddess." said Lauren a little embarrasassed. "You defeated Hades like I knew you would, my love and Zee made sure they all knew about my part in that battle."

"You're here to stay?" asked Kenzi seeing as her bestfriend was unable to say anything.

Lauren looked at Bo with all the love she had for her as the doctor smiled and answered Kenzi's question.

"Yes, if my succubus still want me by her side, of course."

That was all Bo needed to run into Lauren's arms and kiss her with all the passion she always felt for the blonde while the happy tears mixed in their faces and finally, after all they went through, the succubus was able to find her way back home.

The lost girl wasn't lost anymore. She had family, she had love and she had all the world in her hands.

And now, she could start living for real...


End file.
